


Grell and his Bassy...

by Grelle_Sutcliff



Category: Grell and Lucius Trey, Grell and Sebastian, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Hatred, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, Rape, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grelle_Sutcliff/pseuds/Grelle_Sutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy with Bright Red hair made a decision, one that changed his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grell and his Bassy...

**Author's Note:**

> I will always write a small message like this one at the begining of everything I write like this, wether it's every chapter or every book. If you don't enjoy it, then just don't bother even reading any further than this... 
> 
> ...
> 
> you still here? Good I guess. I am Ciel Earl Phantomhive of the Phantomhive Manor. If you don't like it then you can just go. This story, is about a boy, named Rapunzel. No I'm joking it's not, this story is the same as the title. "Grell and his Bassy" its a love story of sorts, filled with dreams, death and of course 'love?' in someway between a grimreaper and a demon.
> 
> ...
> 
> I know this chapter is short but it's a short second story inside the main, explaining on how hated Grell was by the world. But only one little boy could see how amazing he was, yet the twist is that the little boy, Lucius, was Sebastian Michaelis in years to come.

Chapter One:

There was a boy, a small boy, with a dream...

The boy's dream was to become a writer. His parents did support his sons dreams, but instead of letting him write stories, they tried to push him into poetry. The boy's name was Lucius Trey. He's small, dark blonde hair, blue eyes. His clothes are scrawny on his small body. He is but 6 years old. It's his birthday. What he doesn't know, is that today, his life will change. Standing in the middle of the kitchen with his parents he blinks at the spread layed out on the table before his eyes. His blue eyes grew big in wonder at why his parents have put food like this on the table for breakfast. There was hot toast pilled with butter and jam. A large bowl filled with whole grain wheat-a-bix and loads of milk and a large glass of pure orange juice. This isn't much, but for a newly turned 6 year old, it was as if heaven had visited and layed out this delicious spread of food. But like any other Christian family in that time, he had to get dressed, brush his teeth and make his bed before he could sit at the table. Unaware that it was his birthday he went upstairs to find that his bed had already been made and his father helped him get dressed. He brushed his teeth in the kitchen sink and then sat at the table with his mother and father now waiting for him. As he sat they all crossed their hands, closed their eyes and prayed to the Lord for delivering this fine food, give them a house to live in a warm bed to sleep in. Most of all they thanked God for letting their son be with them at this time of his life. Because, years ago before they even thought of having Lucius, they had a baby. Her name was Louise-Annea. She was a very healthy baby. But on her 6th Birthday she went missing. Her parents later found her body in the river not far from their house. She would have been 16 last Friday. They gave up hope on raising a family, to distraught to try again. But a couple of years later, his mother found out she was pregnant with him. It raised their spirits and a baby boy was born...

As a wish that he had wanted since he was 5, his parents granted it this year. Let the neighbours kids round to play. Of course, he was so excited he was jumping up and down as the kids piled in that afternoon at 12pm. Lucius' family was poor and couldn't afford food for all of the children in the village, so their friends brang food for the children to eat at 2pm. An hour after the children had piled in there was a knock at the door. The kids where playing in the small garden with the other parents watching. Lucius, who had very sharp ears, heard the door knock and he pelted inside to open it before his parents could. In the doorway stood a tallish boy, bright red hair, yellow and green eyes, in a red t-shirt - the colour paled with age - and black shorts and reddish brown shoes. The boy took Lucius' breathe away.

Lucius' parents accompanied him to the door a couple of minutes later. The boy smiled brightly at Lucius, sharp pointed teeth were the centre of that smile. His lips were bright red, his skin pale white. He was like a porcelain doll so beautiful and delicate-looking. His parents stood behind him. A young couple, in their late teens. His mother, was small and mite - wearing a short dress up to her knees - which was pure black and the colour brang out her yellowish eyes. Her hair in long red waves down her back to her waist. His father, dressed in a baby blue faded tailor coat and white tailor shirt. His trousers were dark blue and he wore black shoes. His hair was shoulder length and midnight black. His eyes were green emeralds. Lucius' parents stared at the couple. They highly unapproved of the couple's clothes, style, age and son. But they let them in because what kind of people would they be if they didn't grant their son's wish. Lucius grabbed the red haired boy's hand and dragged him into the garden where the rest of the kids were. The teenage couple stood in the kitchen with the other parents - who changed their location from garden to kitchen - talking. Everyone had a good time. Before long it was 2pm the kids rushed inside at the sound of Lucius' mother calling them in - Lucius' mother and Father were called Barbra and Gordon. The children excitedly took their place on the floor in the small living room and ate. But all the while small Lucius watched the red haired boy in wonder. The day ended and with that, so did the happy faces on his parents.

"Why did you keep looking at that Satanist of a boy?!" Barbra shouted at her little boy. Barbra and Gordon have a tendency to call the people they don't find suiting 'Satanists' especially if they have no religion - which she found out today. Lucius' father sat in his chair, reading the newspaper from 3 days ago with a cup of tea and a pipe ignoring everything that was going on.

"I-I don't know Mummy...he a nice boy. No Satanist!" Lucius muttered softly hoping that his mother would calm down.

"Don't talk down to me, young man! That boy is a Satanist! You were staring at him! You should have noticed his clothes and that hair!" She exclaimed making a face which meant she highly disapproved of.

"He a nice boy... nice boy!" Lucius said softly to his mother, which took offence to.

"No! That god-forsaken child is not a nice boy! He has no religion! No discipline!" She paused regaining her posture before snapping "Why were you looking at him like that? I know that look in your eyes. It means you desired something. Like you do at the village shop in the sweet isle. Why were you giving that _BOY_ that _LOOK_?!" She glared at him.

"I not'nt Mummy. Swear I not'nt." He didn't know how to say 'Wasn't' yet which wasn't his fault. Glaring his Mother slapped his legs.

"Do NOT lie to me boy!" She almost screamed. That's when his father got involved.

"Barbra! Stop shouting the neighbours will hear. Look, just discipline the boy and be done with it. I hate it just as much as you do that the Satanist boy and parents where in our home. But, that doesn't give you the right to take it out on the boy. He's a kid. Not knowing the difference between little boys and little girls. Leave it at that! But I swear, LUCIUS, if I find out you have an attraction to that little boy I will, I repeat. I WILL see to it you will never see him again and you will be punished severely. AM I UNDERSTOOD LUCIUS!?" His father shouted, Lucius trembled as his father shouted at him. His mother smacked his butt hard and sent him to his room.

That night he sat in bed and silently cried. The pictures of the red haired boy crossed his mind and at that moment he realized he forgot to ask for his name. It was early, the sun was rising and the birds singing before he fell asleep. But, even though he was asleep he had heard his father's footsteps across the landing to his small room which was still filled with his dead sister's old toys, cot and clothes. The door swung open and Lucius jumped awake. That day it was his first day at school and his father was taking him the two miles there. Getting dressed quickly, having breakfast he was out the door in 10 minutes flat. His father said he need to get him there quickly and early because he had to get back here and to his work on time which was at the local farm a mile away from their small cottage.

On the way down the road Lucius' eyes darted around at the silent still countryside. It was beautiful as he walked. A couple of cottages down the road his eyes fell on bright red hair.

**Author's Note:**

> But you see, this story isn't even about this small boy called Lucius. This is part of the story. But not even a major part. It only gives the story of how Grell became gay. Well, he was always gay, but he just found out he was by this story. This is Chapter One : The Boy With The Red Hair
> 
> Maybe I will continue this story in a different chapter. Maybe not. But, Lucius played an important role in Grell's life. That was before what happened. Too Chapter Two : The Grim Reaper's Challenge
> 
> Which will appear on 15th April 2014.
> 
> ~Grell Sutcliff <3


End file.
